


Never Again, Never Again

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 19 Asphyxiation, Gen, Today on thing's Ingrid didn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Hubert was away handling other things, Petra was called back to Brigid to handle reinforcements, which left only her. The knight of the Emperor. She wonders if he's from Faerghus while her lungs burn and she jabs at his eyes with her fingers. She wonders if that's why he decided to attack her instead of going right for Edelgard where she sat oblivious in her office, likely working through the pile of reports she'd been chipping away at most of the afternoon.To think she'd brought her dinner three hours ago."ORIngrid regrets not paying more attention.





	Never Again, Never Again

The assassin's weight is _crushing_, caging her down with his body and his hands around her throat, merciless and squeezing tighter still. She struggles, jaw working, hands scrabbling against skin, nails digging and tearing. Her feet kick up dust and scrape against the stone, attempting to gain any sort of leverage to throw him off. Her body twists and he moves with her, weight sinking into one knee, teeth grinding on a growl while he just bares down harder.

He's not the first assassin whose tried to come for Edelgard, but he is the first one to come after_ her_ too, catching her off guard and wrestling her down onto the stone when she wasn't paying attention. Her back turned as she made a lazy patrol loop through the palace's halls. Another late night, another round she had anticipated to be quiet. 

It was her mistake, she should have known better.

Hubert was away handling other things, Petra was called back to Brigid to handle reinforcements, which left only her. The knight of the Emperor. She wonders if he's from Faerghus while her lungs burn and she jabs at his eyes with her fingers. She wonders if that's why he decided to attack her instead of going right for Edelgard where she sat oblivious in her office, likely working through the pile of reports she'd been chipping away at most of the afternoon.

To think she'd brought her dinner three hours ago.

Where was Ladislava?

Her vision swims at the edges, lungs screaming, limbs growing heavy as her struggles become less. She twists again, armor scraping stone and a hand coming back up to impact the side of a head, watching as the assassin lurches with it, face already a mess of scratches and now would likely sport a bruise. At least she made him work for it, what little she was able to fight.

She struggles to breathe anyway, small hitching things that sound awful to her ears. Her hands slip as she loses grip on the ability to move them, her brain churning commands her body can't respond to anymore. Her eyes roll with the fading of her consciousness as she wonders --

The weight vanishes, the hands around her throat slipping away. She comes out of it fast enough, inhaling desperately and hacking, hands scrabbling for her throat to soothe away the ache left in his wake. Her lungs still scream and everything tilts at the edges, leaving her not trusting herself to sit up or move just yet. 

"Ingrid."

Edelgard stands above her, the look on her face a mix of worry and anger she knows isn't directed at her. "Are you okay?"  
She nods, trusting her voice about as much as her legs.

The assassin is dead.

It should have been her, she thinks, letting Edelgard help her to her feet. She should have stopped him instead of having to be saved by the woman she was supposed to be protecting, the woman who she swore herself to as a Knight.

I won't let this happen again.


End file.
